


The Return

by speedrhino



Series: The Return [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedrhino/pseuds/speedrhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY gets into a bit of trouble after losing their leader nearly ten years ago, but all hope isn't lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one chapter work. If it gets liked enough and enough people request however, I would not mind making this the prologue for a new story

"Damn, they just keep coming!" Yang yelled out as beowolves kept pouring from the surrounding forest. The three team members that remained of team RWBY after the death of their leader Ruby Rose had been on the hunt for her killer, Cinder Fall. However the only lead they had found in ten years of hunting led straight into a trap set up by Cinder. The team was now heavily outnumbered and were beginning to run low on ammunition and most importantly, The energy to fight.

Click, went Yang's Ember Cecilia yet again as she ran out if another belt of shells for her gauntlets. Yang reached back to grab another belt as quick as she could, but it was too late. If it wasn't for the fact that Blake was looking out for her then Yang surely would have been dead. Blake had jumped right into front of a pack of six beowolves and sliced them all in half giving Yang the time she needed to reload. 

"Thanks Blake! I owe you another one!" Yang said as she prepared for another round with the creatures of Grimm. 

"Great, then you can pay for the next hotel we stay at," Blake said jokingly as she switched Gambol Shroud to its pistol form. She stood back to back with Yang as they shot every beowolf they could. However after a few minutes of shooting and nearly another hundred dead beowolves they were out ammo again. 

Weiss seeing the situation dashed as fast as she could with the help of her glyphs to her teammates and let out a ring of fire hitting all nearby beowolves. "You guys okay?" Weiss asked, more concerned about the feeling of nothing but fire that was coming from her lungs. Both Yang and Blake nodded at the same time and reloaded their weapons. The three teammates stood together this time as they realized just how limited their ammo was and the need to switch to their melee based attacks.

The trio continued fighting against the impossible odds with no end in sight, adrenaline the only thing that was keeping them going. As they kept killing every last grimm, more just kept coming; wanting to taste the trio. the trio were all undergoing the same cycle. kills became sweat, sweat became blood and blood became kills with every hit they took. 

However, Weiss was the first to fall; exhaustion finally taking it's toll and making Weiss hit the ground unable to move anymore. "Weiss!" Blake screamed out and then blocked the left side of Weiss's body while Yang took the right. The fighting went on for hours until Blake finally fell over just like Weiss did leaving Yang all on her own. 

Yang took her defensive position with Ember Cecilia in front of her face as she prepared to die for her teammates. As every beowolf charged at her she countered with a dodge followed by a jab, hook, or uppercut. Her eyes remained red if not changing shades from her usual bright inferno red to a more blood colored red. She let out a war scream and managed to keep on fighting, despite the pain in her arms, legs, and lungs. 

"Yang, you need to run, forget about us! You'll die otherwise." Weiss began to say as she watched the blonde berserker unleash an exhausted hell on the beowolves. Yang only kept on fighting despite her condition. 

"No! I refuse to leave you guys behind! If we die, we die as a team!" Yang said through her exhaustion. However that was meant to be as Yang fell over too unable to continue her assault. She fell to one knee and looked up to see what they had done. The field was littered with almost a thousand corpses and limbs. She smiled and then grunted as she was struck on the side of the head by an annoyed beowolf. She laid in the grass as her vision began to fade from the pain and exhaustion. 

Yang looked to see as a group of beowolves began to surround her friends and tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen. Beowolves began surrounding her. However, she waited to find that nothing was happening. When she opened her eyes she found that the beowolves heads around her had been blown off, and what flew out wasn't blood. Instead it was rose petals. 

Yang's eyes went wide and before she could say it, she heard Blake say, "No way." 

"Trust me Blake, way," was the response that came as a figure about the size of Yang came from the woods with none other than a red cape and the sniper-scythe Crescent Rose in hand. 

The beowolves seeing this new threat attacked and Ruby just waited for them to be on top of her before taking Crescent Rose and spinning in a circle cutting off the head of every last beowolf around her. All the beowolves began to attack her, but in the end it was to no avail. Ruby was too fast, and although the beowolves outnumbered her, she managed to kill every last one.

It was now a couple hours after midnight, and when Yang woke up laying in a bed with a fire next to her she was understandably confused. However the pain caused by her trying to move made her remember everything. "Ruby," was all she said as she closed her eyes. 

"Yes big sis?" Was the response that shocked Yang into opening her eyes as Ruby stepped away from the unconscious bodies of Blake and Weiss. Yang looked at her and managed to open her arms and smiled. "Come here and hug your big sis Rubes, but be gentle," Yang said. Ruby smiled and embraced her sister, "Of course Yang, I'm happy to see you guys again," Ruby said. "So are we Ruby." Yang said with a sob while a tear streamed down her face. However this was a tear of happiness, the first one in ten years. A tear to signify the return of Ruby Rose.


End file.
